


show me with your body baby

by yourelectriclove



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Let's pretend their tiny balcony has high ledges OKAY, M/M, Riding, Sex Standing Up, all that good gay stuff, bareback, from even, isak is as needy as ever, mentions of rimming and ass massages, sex on a balcony, so fluffy like they're so in love its actually hurting me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourelectriclove/pseuds/yourelectriclove
Summary: It's wild and careless but they don't care, he doesn't care when Even pulls down his boxers completely, he doesn't care when the darkness is slowly fading to light as the sun comes up and the birds start chirping, all he cares about is Even's hands on him, on his body, touching him, fucking him, loving him.or I saw that their new flat included a balcony and well.. this happened





	show me with your body baby

It was just past five am, according to Isak's phone. Darkness still covered their apartment, the moon just barely streaming through their dark curtains, it illuminated their bedroom prettily, and Even wasn't in bed. 

He gets up and stretches his arms out trying not to whine out Even's name so his boyfriend would come back to bed and cuddle him, maybe he was needy as Even said he was. The television wasn't turned on and he couldn't hear anyone in the kitchen, meaning Even was either out on a really early morning run, or on the balcony. 

He stands up opening the window in their room a little to let some air in, warm weather had just started and their room was always slightly stuffy. Picking up the first pair of boxers he could see, which turned out to be his own tiny white pair that Even had shrunk in the dryer, although he looked far too smug and happy about all of Isak's underwear shrinking two times smaller than they should be. 

As he could guess, Even was on the balcony, so he threw on one of Even's white shirts that was probably his own to be honest, they didn't really keep track of who's clothes were who's, but judging by the smell of weed and pine and faint laundry detergent, it was Even's. 

He crept slowly from the bedroom to the small balcony doors, which were open already, and he could see Even sitting on one of their chairs they found in a second hand market a few weeks beforehand, they were quite wobbly and needed a good paint over but Even loved them and called them 'antique' although Isak would describe them more as 'falling apart'. Even must of heard him trying to creep up on him, he turns his head smiling as Isak approaches him bashfully. 

"Hey baby" his voice is raspy due to it being so early, it sends shivers through Isak's body, it makes him clench one of his hands around the hem of Even's shirt around his thighs. 

"Hi" he murmurs back his hand running through the back of Even's hair when he reaches him, Even leans into it, his lips curling into a smile and his hand reaching around to grab Isak's waist, Isak let's Even move him gently until he pulls him on his warm lap, the chair is far too small and he's sure it'll probably collapse if they both sit on it for longer than a few minutes but he can't find it in him to care about the chairs, not when Even is kissing the back of his neck and running a comforting hand over his tummy and one squeezing his small thigh. 

"What's got you up this early?" Isak can practically feel the vibrations of Even's voice rumble through his chest as he asks him ever so quietly. He swallows, leaning back against Even's chest until he's curled up in his lap comfortably, his nose smushed against Even's collarbone as he breathes him in. 

"I could ask you the same thing" he replies running a finger along the band of Even's boxers tickling his happy trail as he does so. 

"The bedroom was so hot, and I didn't want to open a window in case you got cold, and what's the point of having a balcony if we don't use it to sit outside at four am to cool down?" He plants kisses along Isak's shoulders as he mumbles out his words, this is his favourite type of intimacy. The kind where they can just sit with each other and kiss along each other's skin and touch and touch because they can. 

Isak smiles looking up at Even through his eyelashes catching Even's gaze immediately "That's true, I missed you though" 

Even smiles back his hand moving up to push Isak's fringe gently out his face, his finger thumbing along his eyebrow "Even though you were sleeping?"

"Of course, it's like my body senses you aren't there or something" he tries to explain without sounding too clingy, but it's too late for that now because he's literally curled around Even like a cat touching him anywhere he can, it's not like Even minds it anyway, he likes it just as much as Isak. 

Even laughs quietly leaning his face down to rub their noses sweetly together "you're so cute, so sweet" his words are murmured against Isak's lips as he closes the gap and kisses him just as sweetly as his hands are touching him, soft and delicate, a beautiful early morning 'I love you so much thank you for loving me too' sort of kiss that sparks off fireworks in Isak's belly and makes his heart drum, it's been seven months and Even still had this sort of effect on him, every single time. 

"Do you want some tea? it's apple and cinnamon" Even asks as he pulls away from their kiss slowly, his thumb still making circles against Isak's jaw, he nods his head towards the ground where his cup of what looks like half drunk tea is sitting, he just nods, even though he knows he hates cinnamon, but Even loves it. 

"Careful it's still a little hot" he holds the cup up to Isak's lips humming when Isak opens his mouth and blows the hot liquid slowly before letting Even tilt some in his mouth. As he guessed it's disgusting, but it tastes like Even has added some honey so it takes away the taste of the cinnamon a little, he swallows shaking his head when Even offers him some more. 

"I'm going to stick to coffee" he teases with a giggle watching Even take a long drink, thriving at the laugh Even let's out along with his own. Tea was far too sweet for his liking, especially the way Even made it. 

"We'll probably see the sunrise" Even says quietly and god, when did they turn into this couple. The kind that can't sleep without each other and watches the sunrise from their balcony? 

"We should take some pictures add it to our wall" Isak suggests snuggling his face against Even's jaw, his boys slight stubble tickling his own soft skin a little as he does so. 

"How about you lean against the railing and I'll take a picture of you? Of course it won't go on the wall though" Even says through a teasing smile his hands making a path down Isak's thighs. 

He scoffs playfully raising his brows "so I'm not worthy of the wall?" 

Even just smiles biting his plump lip softly, and he's doing it on purpose Isak can tell, his eyes searching his face making him flustered in a way that only Even knows how. "It's nice to have private pictures of you that only I've seen, and you know I don't think I'd like it if anyone else saw you in these boxers, especially not the boys when they come visit" he adds with a squeeze of Isak's soft thigh leaning down to hide his smile against his neck, placing his tea back down on the ground. 

Isak can't help but blush a little, his mouth twitching into a small sort of pout, although the idea is quite hot, dirty pictures in their phones that nobody can see, or will ever see, and he agrees with Even, he wouldn't want intimate pictures being seen by anyone else but themselves, and that's probably why he hardly ever shares their pictures on his instagram, he likes staying private, he likes that their relationship is between them and not thousands of other people. 

"I love you" he spouts out, his fingers rubbing against the sharp stubble against Even's sharp jaw, straightening up a little so their faces are close together (so he can kiss him easier) 

Even smiles wide his eyes crinkling and his teeth worrying his bottle lip, his reaction every time Isak says those words to him. 

"I love you more baby" he whispers, quietly, softly, privately. 

Finally, they kiss, softly at first, Isak's hands moving to grip the back of Even's hair, changing from running his fingers through the strands to pulling them lightly, Even keeps his hands slow and gentle, making Isak's skin tingle with every touch and squeeze, their lips attached and their chests pressed together, as they sit together on their tiny chair, on their tiny balcony. 

"You- you really don't know what you do to me" Isak huffs his chest rising and falling rapidly as they pull away, their lips wet and puffy, tingling with need for more more more. Even swallows roughly his hands manhandling Isak until he's straddling his waist, his ass pressed directly on to Even's dick, which he can now feel is hard and hot, and it's going to be one of those mornings, Isak can not complain. 

"Can you feel what you do to me? Can you feel me baby?" He leans forward whispering the dirty words against Isak's skin, it drives him crazy, makes him feel ever so naughty and hard and so out of his mind with need. He nods trying to catch Even's lips again but Even just moves his face, his hand moving to grip Isak's jaw lightly, forcing him to look into his eyes, his hand flattens against Isak's lower back, helping him grind down, it's hot, so hot and sexy he can't even think straight. 

"I said can you feel me?" Isak nods fast his mouth falling open as Even pushes down the back of his boxers his hands moving to cup his ass in his big hands squeezing his soft round cheeks. 

"I can feel you, you're so hard" he whimpers lowly his hand moving down to grip Even's cock through his own boxers, he's throbbing and leaking and it's all Isak's. Even groans in appreciation of the touch, leaning forward to attach their lips in a wet kiss, he bites down on Isak's bottom lip until he squeals and opens up, Even's tongue licking at his own, it's dirty, but so good. 

"Hold on to my neck beautiful" 

Isak obeys, wrapping his arms around him tightly, he knows exactly what's coming when Even lifts him up, and carries him a little further until his back hits the cold railing of the balcony edge, he whines at the cold hitting his bare ass that Even is still groping and squeezing, he feels so open, so seen. 

Their kiss doesn't break, they keep kissing and biting, the taste of honey and toothpaste is making Isak delirious and needy, his hands not knowing where to go, moving from Even's hair to his broad shoulders, to his chest and face, he can feel him all over. He needs to fucking feel him. 

"Pull up your shirt angel" Even pants as they pull away, a string of spit hits Even's chest and it should be disgusting but Isak wants to lean forward and fucking lick it off, wants to taste everything Even is. He does as he's told, Even's hands occupied with holding Isak's body up against the cold railing, not expecting it when Even leans forward to bite at his nipples, to lick and suck, his teeth nipping at the skin and Isak can't breathe. 

"Oh Even" he breathes out a long moan, pants and whines leaving his mouth as he throws his head back, one hand holding his shirt up still, and the other holding Even's hair in a death grip. He doesn't know how to stop the noises, can't stop thrusting against Even's belly, and pushing back against Even's hands on his ass or Even's mouth on his chest, Even is everywhere, he loves it he fucking adores it.

"Take me to bed, come on baby" his words are short and said through gasps of air, Even is blowing air on his sensitive little pink buds, sucking a love bite on his chest, he's going to be absolutely destroyed in marks soon, it's one of those days, he can feel it. 

"No, I'm taking you here, wouldn't you like it? having a view of the sun as I fuck you nice and slow on my cock?" The dirty words are back, they're low and raspy and make Isak moan pitifully, his thighs already shaking from the kisses and the bites. 

"Does it make you wet baby? Knowing anyone could look up and see you getting fucked by me? Anyone could hear you, you're always so loud for me, they'd hear you moaning my name as I make you cum" Even is panting as he whispers dirty secrets into Isak's neck, grinding his cock against Isak's ass, it makes them both groan, they're both losing their minds. 

"I bet you're still open from earlier" Even all but growls as Isak groans out a few curse words the dirty talk affecting him more than ever. He probably is, is the thing. Even had taken him nice and slow, they went at it for two hours straight, starting on the sofa, then moving to the bedroom, where Even had held his hands above his head and fucked him for an hour without letting him cum. That was slow and built up, this time it's hard fast and sexy. 

Isak squeals lowly as Even's fingers pull his cheeks apart as best he can in this position, his thumb rubbing against his still open hole, he's still a little bit sensitive so it makes him let out small sounds and hide his face in Even's neck, but it doesn't hurt, Even had made him a bath and rubbed his sore muscles, then made him lie down on his belly as he massaged his ass for a full half hour, which was more relaxing and so intimate Isak had a feeling he'd be asking for them more often. 

It's wild and careless but they don't care, he doesn't care when Even pulls down his boxers completely, he doesn't care when the darkness is slowly fading to light as the sun comes up and the birds start chirping, all he cares about is Even's hands on him, on his body, touching him, fucking him, loving him. 

"I'm still open, just let me-" he doesn't know how to speak through the harsh breathes he's letting out, but he doesn't think he'd be able to get through Even fingering him open again, it's going to sting a little, and maybe take some time to adjust, but he feels so desperate, he needs this. 

Even nods, kissing him deeply for a moment, his eyes widening when Isak pulls his dick out his boxers, he wishes he could go down on his knees and suck his cock nice and wetly, but they both haven't really got the patience at the moment, and he doesn't want Even to put him down, so he does best he can without any lube, he spits on his hand rubbing the wetness over Even's cock, he feels so needy for it, it's so big and thick he can just about fit his hand around it completely, he moans lowly, the wetness and sloppy spit making sinful noises. 

"God baby, you're so fucking sexy" Even gasps his legs shaking as Isak spits on his hand again, he's just about wet enough now. Even holds his two long fingers out raising his brows. "Make them wet" 

Isak sucks them into his mouth slowly, not wasting any time as he sucks and licks, he let's Even fuck them into his mouth deeply, he chokes on them his eyes watering and his body shaking, his eyes never leaving Even's not for a second. He can feel the cold air hitting his body, and the fact that they're about to have sex outside on their balcony is setting off feelings inside him he didn't even know he had. 

Even pulls out his fingers rubbing the left over spit onto the tips, moving them down to Isak's ass before it dries. He tries to keep quiet but it's just too good, the way Even kisses him quiet, makes him whimper as he breaches his already stretched out hole, he grinds down on them, bites Even's shoulder as he fucks them into him hard and fast, only for a few moments, before pulling out and kissing him sweetly. 

"Hold on to my neck really tight okay? I'm trying a new position" Even murmurs his eyes wide and dark, his hair messy and he's sweating, his hair sticking to his forehead but he's looking at Isak like he's never seen anything as beautiful and he loves it. 

Isak nods, gasping as Even raises one of his legs up and over his shoulder, it's a stretch, he feels so open and he fears he's too heavy for Even to hold him up like this, but Even just grips his thighs and kisses him as nice and deep as ever. 

Before Even even tries to position himself, Isak grips him in his hand guiding him to his hole, rubbing his pink wet head against his stretched out opening. Even's mouth falls open, his eyes closing and probably rolling when Isak pushes himself down on to his cock like he would do if he were riding him. 

His nails dig into Even's shoulders, as he takes over from Isak and thrusts up gently until all eight inches of him are inside of Isak's body. It's a big stretch and he wishes Even ate him out beforehand so he'd be even more open and wet, but he can take this. The angle is perfect, it's not quite on his prostate but he knows Even will find the perfect way to fuck into him when he's ready, that'll hit his spot perfect. 

"That's it baby, that's it baby" Even is mumbling under his breath his hands are shaking and he'll probably have to put Isak down soon but it seems like it doesn't bother him, because a moment later he's gripping Isak's thighs harder than ever and fucking into him hard. Isak throws his head back the breath knocked out of his lungs as Even fucks back in slow then thrusts out hard and fast. Isak is done for before he even begins, the slight burn makes his head spin and his leg hurts but he finds a way to wrap it around Even's neck a little so it's easier for him to fuck into him. 

Whimpers spill from his lips and he can't concentrate can't even think because Even's fucking him so deep, so good, he can't keep his eyes open, the slow drag of his cock inside him makes him crave for more, for more hard more fast thrusts. 

"Fuck me hard, fuck me Even" he groans his hands scratching down Even's already marked up back but he just groans his eyebrows drawn in pleasure as he fucks Isak faster, sweat covers his body and god knows anyone could see them right now, anyone could walk pass and see Even fucking Isak, it's dark and hot and it makes Isak's cock leak and smear pre cum all over Even's stomach, and he thinks fuck it, fuck being quiet, fuck their old neighbours who roll their eyes as they pass them in the hallways, he moans loudly, his neck and back starting to hurt from hitting against the railing of the balcony but he doesn't care, not when Even has him like this. 

"You're so fucking beautiful and good baby, look how good you take my cock, wish you could see yourself, you're so good, so good for me" Even is mumbling like a prayer into Isak's skin, he's panting and trying to stay quiet, unlike Isak who let's go, his eyes rolling back every time Even fucks him just right, into his sweet spot that makes his thighs shake and his mouth to open in a silent scream. 

Small "uh, uh" sounds leave his lips every time Even thrusts in, he can feel his leg slipping off Even's shoulder, Even's hands slipping off his body but before anything happens, Even is moving his leg down and moving him away from the railing, his cock still inside Isak as he sits down on one of the chairs, Isak squeals as he's forced to sit down on Even's cock, He waits a moment, finding strength in his thighs to start bouncing, his thighs burn and so does his ass but it feels so good all the same, he feels better knowing they're concealed from view here, so he goes faster, Even starts mouthing at his neck, his teeth biting down and sucking red marks into his skin, his hands move from his hips to his ass gripping his cheeks and pulling them apart roughly. 

"I'm gonna- I'm going to cum Even" he let's out harshly, his hands gripping Even's neck once again as Even nods, letting Isak take control of how fast he goes, his lips kissing wetly at every inch of skin he can reach. 

"Me too baby, just keep doing that, keep fucking yourself down" his moves one hand off Isak's ass, gripping his hard red neglected cock, thumbing at the head, rubbing the pre cum around in circles until Isak is practically shaking, his mouth opens with a loud moan his hips moving faster and faster trying to get Even deeper and deeper, until finally, with one last thrust against his spot, he comes. 

His orgasm is intense, his knees feel weak and he's sure he's screaming by now but he can't really tell, his vision is blurred and he can't stop sobbing, his cum hitting off Even's chest and neck, Even keeps fucking him through it, his hands moving in comforting circles around his skin until he flops like a dead weight on Even's chest. 

He doesn't even notice when Even comes, he can however register Even's harsh breathes and low groans of "fuck baby" and his teeth biting down on Isak's earlobe licking the skin as he fills Isak up, his body shaking and his lips opening to moan Isak's name over and over. 

He feels like he's under some sort of drug as Even lifts him with shaky legs, and carries him to the bedroom, he doesn't know what time it is but he thanks god its Saturday, he has a feeling he won't be able to fucking walk for at least today. 

Even kisses his cheek wetly with a low murmur of "let me fetch a cloth I'll be a second" he doesn't care how needy he looks, he whines and makes grabby hands for Even, until he comes back, cloth and bottle of water in hand. 

"Bend over baby can you do that for me?" He asks sweetly,and it takes the last ounce of energy he has, but he does it, his ass on display and his head resting on a pillow. 

Even cleans him up slowly and ever so gently, his lips kissing at his lower back and around his sore rim for a moment before whispering for him to lay back down. He knows Even will probably want to rub him down with some aloe vera gel to help the burn and make him take another hot bath, but right now he just wants to sleep and cuddle. 

"Okay baby?" Even asks quietly, his fingers running through Isak's sweaty hair where it's resting on his chest. 

Isak hums "mhm, I feel dead" 

Even laughs kissing him on his nose gently pulling him closer "how about I massage your ass again, or eat you out? It'll make it feel better" 

Isak can feel himself ache and god, he must be the horniest boy in the world because he's considering sitting on Even's face and fucking down on his tongue until he's absolutely ruined in stubble burn and cum, but he knows his boundaries, and he needs to give his body a break. 

He leans up not opening his eyes planting a kiss over Even's heart, before letting his head rest over it, the sound of it beating lulling him into tranquillity. 

"Can we just stay like this? For a while?" 

Even chuckles, kissing his forehead one more time before resting his own head on one of their pillows, pulling Isak closer to him, rubbing a hand down his back and over his sore skin, stroking the love bites softly. 

"Yeah, yeah baby of course we can do that"

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello babies
> 
> as yet again i HAVE NOT proof read and will be reading this back later so any mistakes are my own and I apologise. 
> 
>  
> 
> also I'm aware this sex is slightly unrealistic and I would not consider doing anal without lube, like at all. 
> 
>  
> 
> okay thank you for reading please leave me feedback!


End file.
